


I Wanna Love Somebody, Love Somebody Like You

by Ima_Frootsnak



Category: Glee
Genre: Cliche, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Heavily Inspired By How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, I'm Sorry, Inspired by how to lose a guy in 10 days, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Frootsnak/pseuds/Ima_Frootsnak
Summary: A player bets his co-workers he can make anybody fall in love with him in just 10 days.  But he bets on the wrong guy - a writer with his own agenda.----------A Huntbastian story based on How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days because why the hell not.  It's one of my favourite movies, plus I was super bored and I'm running out of ideas so I thought I'd give this a try.~This is not a complete work~
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 7





	I Wanna Love Somebody, Love Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I recently tried to write something but it had many flaws, was too confusing to follow and I just generally wasn't happy with it so I took it down and now I'm trying this. I'm not sure if I'll make this maybe 2 or three chapters long or just one long work. Looking at this now I realize it's very, very accurate to the movie and I never fully intended for that. I'm also gonna update this slowly and in chunks. Certain characters are only mentioned by name and probably won't show up for very long or won't show up at all.

Perfect.

First thing in the morning and he had already been pulled over. 'Going To Slow.' The officer had claimed. There were 2 ways this situation could go; situation one would be to accept the ticket and then pay for it later, situation two was to try and talk his way out of the ticket. Taking a quick glance at his phone it showed that time was not in his favour. Option 2 it was then.

The morning had been going decently well but that was probably all over now. He had a meeting today and that was important, and if he was late that would probably rub off nicely on his boss. Luckily after a lengthy and very drawn out conversation with the officer that pulled him over, he got out of the ticket. Jeff had already been sitting at his desk playing a game on his phone when he'd arrived.

"Hey Jeff, wanna read this thing I wrote? I just want your opinion on it, that's all." Sebastian asked as he sat down and logged onto his computer.

Jeff read over the article and made a few faces as he read, ""And only then will the people of Tajikistan know true and lasting peace." Sebastian, it's brilliant. It's really moving. But it's never going to appear in Topic Magazine." Jeff explained as he finished reading the article.

"God, I busted my ass in grad school only to be Sebastian Smythe, "How to" guy, and write articles like, _"How to Use the Best Pick-Up Lines"_ and _"Do Blondes, Do They, Like, Really Have More Fun?"_ I want to write about things that matter, like politics and the environment, and foreign affairs. Things I'm interested in, you know.?" Sebastian sighed as he leaned back in his chair to stretch.

"Keep busting your ass, then you're going to get there. Hey, I've got something to cheer you up. You know that editor from Sports Illustrated that you have been shamelessly flirting with on the phone for a month now? He made a little delivery this morning." Jeff teased playfully.

"Ah, let me see!" Sebastian laughed excitedly.

"Oh, no." Jeff said, snatching his hands away from Sebastian.

"Hey!" Sebastian exclaimed, finally snatching the envelope from Jeff, "Tomorrow night."

"What happens tomorrow night?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Only the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition known to mankind." Sebastian explained, animatedly.

"The Ice Capades are in town?" Jeff asked, somewhat excited.

"No, the NBA Finals are in town, and I got tickets! Come with me?"

"All right, I'll go. But I am not putting out." Jeff teased with a wink.

"Two stale jumbo dogs and a couple of beers, you'll be whistling a different tune." Sebastian smirked

"You know what I like."

"Good morning, gentlemen. Don't forget, staff meeting in 30 minutes." Tina said, popping her head around the corner to remind the two.

"Blaine. Haven't seen him all morning. Have you?" Sebastian said, turning his chair to face Jeff.

"Ten to one he's wallowing." Jeff smirked.

"It's my turn. I'll get him and you get the coffee, meet me on the corner right outside in 20." Sebastian said standing up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Here, take some samples." Jeff said, throwing a few things into a bag.

"Samples. Samples. Great idea." Sebastian said with a smile before running out the exit.

"Oh, boy. Drama, drama, drama." Jeff sighed, standing up and grabbing his coat and gloves.

Outside Sebastian hailed a taxi and Jeff began his walk to the nearest coffee shop.

**——————————** ****

Quinn had been on her way to work and she stopped by the news stand on the corner to pick up something to read. She had recently been really into reading those super girly lifestyle magazines that were always filled with celebrity gossip, style tips and a bunch of other things. Just as she was about to enter the building a familiar motorcycle pulled into a parking spot on the street. A few inches away from where she had been walking.

"Hello, Hunter." Quinn greeted.

"Hey, hey, good morning, Fabray." Hunter replied, taking off his helmet. "What are you reading, girl?You catching up on your current events? _''Turn-On Tricks: How to Make Him Hot.''_ You know, if you wanted to try those out sometime, we should get together." Hunter smiled and threw in a wink.

"Wilde and l have an appointment at Topic, the fastest growing women's magazine in the country. And seeing as how our clients runs a lot of our campaigns in their nationally syndicated little girlie magazine, it really wouldn't hurt you to do a little bit of reading." Quinn explained, annoyance in her tone.

"Hey, Hunt." Kitty said, walking down the front steps to join Quinn on the sidewalk.

"Good morning, Wilde."

"You finally decided to show up?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I did." Hunter replied.

"You ready?" Kitty asked, turning to look at Quinn.

"Ready." Quinn smiled. "Later, Hunter." She said before they both walked off.

"Have a nice day, ladies." Hunter called after them. 

Once they were out of his sight he jogged up the stairs to enter the building and head to his office.

**——————————**

When Sebastian showed up outside of Blaine's apartment he really wasn't sure what to expect. When Blaine opened the door his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was holding a balled up tissue. Giving him a quick once over, Sebastian deducted that this wouldn't take too much time to deal with.

"Hi." Blaine greeted with a sniffle.

"Oh! Good morning, sunshine. Okay, get dressed." Sebastian said, giving Blaine a quick hug before they both went into his apartment.

Sebastian began to open the windows while he waited for Blaine to start getting ready. When he'd realized that his request fell on deaf ears Sebastian repeated himself.

"Get dressed. We have a staff meeting in 15 minutes. Let's go."

This time however, Blaine heard him.

"l'm going back to bed." Blaine groaned, flopping onto his bed. "l have no reason to live."

"Sun's out, Oh." Sebastian argued weakly.

Sebastian began walking over to Blaine's bed and on his way over he picked up the bag he brought with him.

"Okay, just... Okay, now... Cashmere?" Blaine asked, spotting the contents of the bag Sebastian had brought with him.

"Put it on. It'll make your eyes look fiercely green." Sebastian smiled, handing Blaine the bow tie.

"Oh!" Blaine half sobbed half laughed.

"Get up. l'm not going to let you lose your job on top of everything else." Sebastian explained, rubbing Blaine's back comfortingly.

"Oh."

"Come here." Sebastian beckoned Blaine in for a hug.

"Oh, Sebastian." Blaine cried.

After a while of a weird hug like embrace Blaine had seemed to calm down which was a great sign.

"Okay." Sebastian said.

"Okay." Blaine confirmed.

"You only dated the guy a week." Sebastian stated.

"It was the best week of my life." Blaine sobbed.

"Sweetheart." Sebastian hugged Blaine once again.

**——————————**

"Good morning, ladies." Hunter greeted as he passed a group of his female co-workers.

When he entered his office Thad and Nick were already inside, presumably waiting for him. Nick was spinning around in a chair tossing a foam football up into the air and catching it again.

"What's up?" Hunter asked, poking his head around the corner when he spotted his assistant.

"Hey. Abrams Advertising. Hi, yes, they're waiting for you." Marley explained into the phone. When she noticed Hunter she paused to greet him. "Good morning."

Retreating back into his office he struck up a conversation with Nick and Thad.

"What's up, kitty cat?" Hunter said, placing his jacket on the back of his desk chair.

"What's up, daddy?" Nick greeted with a laugh, "Big night?"

"Not bad." Hunter replied.

"Orgy?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Where were you, man?" Hunter asked.

"Not at an orgy." Nick laughed.

"Did you hear?" Thad asked, moving to sit on one of the nearby desks.

"What, that my Knickerbockers are now in the championship series and you Thaddeus owe me $20?" Hunter explained, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Pay him." Nick snickered, slightly elbowing Thad.

"Oh, man. Well, you were right. Hudson Diamonds is looking for a new ad agency. Warren wants to move on it aggressively." Thad said.

"Yes! Oh, oh, this is a good day, this is a good day. Guys, did you know that diamonds are about as common as taxis on Fifth Avenue? The value is entirely sentimental, maintained by a supply, demand and advertising. Stripes. Now, Hudson dominates the world diamond market. Meaning if l represent them, l basically represent the entire industry." Hunter explained, proudly.

"Tell him." Thad murmured.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Abrams gave it to the Blondes." Nick shrugged.

"Fabray and Wilde, they're already on it." Thad said.

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed, frustrated.

"Yeah, well, you know, he's kind of partial to hot, leggy chicks for some reason." Nick said.

"Yeah and we're the, you know, the sneakers and beer division. Precious gems aren't exactly our forte." Thad shrugged.

"Lips and Hips are over at a chick's magazine right now. l got to get to Warren before they sink..." Hunter began to say.

"You can't, you can't. He's on a plane." Thad cut him off.

"Easy, pal. The Chicago meeting." Nick spoke.

"And it's too late anyway, because Abrams is meeting them for drinks at Mullins' tonight to discuss their ideas."

"You know what? This isn't happening. You know why? This was my tip. It's going to be my pitch, my account, my campaign. This is my baby." Hunter stated.

"That's what l'm talking about!" Nick smiled.

"They will not ace me out of this."

"That's right." Nick agreed.

"l heard that." Thad nodded.

"Okay. Mullins', tonight." Hunter said with a nod.

" _''l heard that''_?" Nick mocked, turning to look at Thad.

Hunter turned to go back to his desk and begin his work for the day while his coworkers joked for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to the rightful people. I like this piece but I don't necessarily love it. I'm still working on it and I will finish this.


End file.
